Un Hasta siempre
by Catuu
Summary: ONESHOT ... el ultimo adios de la Golden Pair. Dejen Reviews!


Suspiró suavemente y lo miró directo a los ojos, su dulce rostro infantil ahora parecía opaco y sin vida, estaba cubierto de lágrimas; pero a diferencia de todas esas otras veces en las que lo vio llorar, en esta ocasión él sabía que el motivo de su pena era real.

Por lo general él lloraba por todo… no se trataba de que antes no le diera importancia a sus penas, pero esta vez esas lágrimas le tocaron lo más profundo de su ser.

- Sécate las lágrimas, nunca me ha gustado verte llorar – le acarició la cabeza con dulzura, como solía hacer cuando iban al colegio.Su compañero no obedeció a su orden, únicamente disfrutó de esa suave caricia, hace tiempo no la sentía –. Ya no llores… sólo intenta aceptar el presente tal como es ahora – esta vez su voz sonó algo más grave, pero aun así con un suave toque de dulzura maternal.

- Pero…es que estoy triste, nunca espere que esto pasaría…- calmó un poco su llanto y lo miró directamente a la cara.

- Sabes… – Oishi suspiró profundamente y miró hacia el infinito, su mirada daba la impresión de que se estaba adentrando en hermosos recuerdos –…lo más hermoso del colegio es conocer a tanta gente maravillosa y formar lazos… – se volteó hacia el pelirrojo y le sonrió con dulzura. Eiji se le quedó mirando con lágrimas en los ojos, se apoyó en las piernas de su amigo y cerró los ojos. Oishi continuó hablando –. Pero… todos saben que por mucho que uno quiera a esas personas, algún día sus vidas se distanciarán, porque empezarán vidas nuevas y es lógico que creen nuevos lazos…

- Pero incluso así… los amigos de verdad, son amigos para siempre – Eiji levantó la mirada y la fijó en ésos ojos que lo miraban con tanto cariño

- Nadie ha dicho que la amistad terminará… sólo que hay que acostumbrarse a la idea de que tal vez no sea lo mismo que en el colegio… Eiji entiende, ayúdame a hacer esto más fácil.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que entienda?! No se trata sólo de que te vas a la universidad y nos podremos ver algunos días al año, o hablar solamente por teléfono… se trata de… se trata de… – Eiji comenzó a sollozar suavemente, intentando contener las lágrimas para seguir hablando –…se trata de un adiós para siempre… de un "hasta nunca"…

Oishi secó las lágrimas de Eiji con su mano y le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

- Te equivocas Eiji, esto es un "hasta siempre"… aunque nunca más nos veamos, aunque nunca más hablemos… tu recuerdo y tu amistad estarán conmigo siempre, y eso hará que nuestra amistad nunca muera… – El pelirrojo se calmó y dejó de llorar, aun así no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

-…Pero, te extrañaré mucho… – Esta vez el muchacho cambió su cara a una expresión de berrinche infantil –. Nya, ¡eres muy malo Oishi! ¿Por qué has decidido dejarme solo? – Oishi sonrió al escuchar nuevamente el tono infantil de su amigo.

- Son las vueltas de la vida, yo no lo decidí…

- ¿Las vueltas de la vida? Pues parece que la vida le ha ganado a la indestructible Golden Pair – Eiji rió alegremente, pero todavía con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

- …No, Eiji, aún no nos gana, hasta podemos ganarle y demostrarle que nada ni nadie separa a la Golden Pair – Oishi sonrió uniéndose a la rara metáfora de su amigo.

- ¿Ganarle? Pero… eso es imposible, nunca más estaremos juntos… – la voz del muchacho se empezó a apagar lentamente mientras la imagen de su amigo se hacía cada vez más difusa.

- Nada es imposible, pero esto depende de ti amigo… si me recuerdas y me quieres como lo haces ahora, nada podrá separarnos – Oishi acarició nuevamente la cabeza de su él, Eiji le sonrió alegremente mientras veía cada vez menos la imagen de su amigo.

- ¡Confía en mí! ¡Ganaré este partido por los dos! – Eiji elevó su mano para que Oishi la chocara en señal de victoria, Oishi así lo hizo.

- Confío en ti… - Oishi le sonrió por última vez, mientras su imagen se desvanecía por completo.

Eiji se quedó sentado solo en el húmedo pasto con la mano levantada y los cabellos revueltos por las caricias de su amigo.

- Te quiero Oishi… - El muchacho se levantó del suelo y miró con nostalgia esa piedra que se ubicaba frente a él, leyó la inscripción en voz alta –. "Aquí descansa Oishi Syuichiroh" – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

- Gracias por venir a despedirte… – Eiji se fue del recinto saltando y cantando una alegre melodía, algo triste por tener que despedirse de su amigo, pero feliz porque ése día descubrió que nada podría romper su amistad.

-------------------

NA: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado nn lo ise en un momento de ocio pero creo que no salio tan mal …

Lalala amo la Golden Pair y enserio no quiero que Oishi se muera ;O; asi que no crean que yo lo mate de malita TxT

Ah! Y darle las gracias a Yuki por corregir mi ortografía (nnUu que es bastante mala ..jeje)


End file.
